Suddenly Seymour
by JuliaRice
Summary: This is a Farkle Riley story, in which Riley's boyfriend (Who was not lucas, by the way) has left her, and she's not doing so great. It's based off of suddenly Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors, Farkle is Seymour, and Riley is Audrey. Rated T for mentions of abuse.


This is a one shot songfic based off of the song, Suddenly Seymour, from the musical Little Shop of Horrors. It's a Riley x Farkle, so if you don't like, don't read. Farkle is Seymour, and Riley is Audrey, except Farkle didn't just kill Riley's ex and feed him to a bloodthirsty plant... hopefully. Riley's boyfriend didn't actually die in this, either, he just broke up with her. She's not okay, so Farkle makes her feel a little better. Enjoy :)

* * *

 _Lift up your head, wash off your mascara. Here, take my Kleenex, wash that lipstick away. Show me your face, clean as the mornin'. I know things were bad then, but now they're okay._

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Riley? Are you alright?" Riley Matthews lifted her tearstained face to see Farkle standing in front of her. His beanie sat on his head, and his hands were buried deep into his pockets.

"Hi Farkle." Riley replied, rubbing her cheek, and sniffing slightly. She was sitting on the front step of her apartment building, in a soft red dress, with a light jacket. It was late in the evening, and she was crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting next to her on the steps, handing her a tissue.

"He's gone." Riley replied. "He left me alone." Farkle made an angry sort of hurt noise in his throat.

"Listen to me," Farkle said. "You don't need him." Riley scoffed, rolling her beautiful eyes. "No Riley. You listen. You are absolutely amazing and wonderful, and you deserve way better than that creep. I'm here for you. I'm _always_ here for you, Ri."

* * *

 _Suddenly Seymour is standin' beside you. You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend. Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you sweet understanding. Seymour's your friend._

* * *

Farkle sat Riley up, and held her shoulders, making her face him. Brown eyes met smooth grey. It was Riley who broke the connection first, looking down at her shoes. She flinched away as Farkle tucked a brown curl behind her ear.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Why did you let him do it?" He asked.

"Farkle..." Riley said, letting her voice quietly disappear.

"You're so beautiful, Riley. Why can't you see that?" Riley's gaze didn't waver from her grey ballet flats, and a single tear made its way down her cheek. "You're an amazing person." Her eyes tentatively made their way back to his, and he smiled.

"You're with me, Riles. You don't have to pretend with me."

"You knew all along." Riley whispered. "You always knew that he was..." Her voice trailed off into nothing.

"Yeah. Yeah, Ri, I did."

"I'm so _stupid_." Riley said, a sob wracking her thin frame.

"No you're not. He was a jerk, and you deserve better."

"He _hit_ me, Farkle. He freaking hit me. And I let him. I kept going along like nothing was wrong, because I was so desperate to feel like someone, and he made me feel like someone. I went along with everything he did, because I wanted someone to love me. Without him, who will? He hit me, and now he's left me with nothing."

"I'm still here," Farkle said.

* * *

 _Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me. He don't give me orders, he don't condescend. Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me sweet understanding. Seymour's my friend._

* * *

"I just can't believe.." Riley began.

"What?" Farkle asked.

"That I left you and Maya off for that jerk."

"How is Maya?" Riley asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"I think she's fine. It's hard to tell, though. I mean, she's Maya."

"Yeah," Riley replied, smiling weakly.

"She'd be a lot better if you talked to her."

"Not yet." Riley stated. "Soon, but just not yet. I need time." She looked over at Farkle, sweet Farkle, who she had known since preschool. Farkle who always understood her, and saw what she was feeling. Farkle, who knew her like nobody else, not even Maya, knew her. Farkle, her best, and currently, only friend.

"What's wrong with me, Farkle?" She asked quietly. "Why did I think I needed him so much? I lied for him, I let him hurt me, and I loved him."

"Did you though?" Farkle suggested. "Did you really?"

"No. I didn't. That's why I'm upset. I didn't love him, I loved how he made me feel. He made me feel wanted. I didn't love him, and _he's_ the one who left me. He didn't ever love me, he just loved the novelty that I was. He loved the idea of being the one who got Riley Matthews, the over-trusting goody-goody. He loved _breaking_ me."

* * *

 _Suddenly Seymour, he purified me. Suddenly Seymour, he showed me I can learn how to be more the girl that's inside me. With sweet understanding, Seymour's my friend._

* * *

Riley's brown doe eyes gently closed as she leaned into Farkle's skinny frame, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"He was going to pick me up tonight, for a date." She said, without opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I'm glad he never did."

"Why?"

"So I could do this without feeling bad." Riley sat up, and faced her best friend. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him. "I love you," she whispered. "I mean it too." She sat up, and opened her eyes. "I mean it more than I ever could saying it to him. Farkle Irwin Minkus, I love you." He leaned his forehead into hers, and they sat like that for how long, Riley couldn't say. Her hand found his, and they sat there, on Riley's doorstep. Eventually, they broke apart.

"Are you alright, Ri?" Farkle asked gently.

"I haven't been this alright in a long time, Farkle." She replied.

"I-uh, should go." They stood together, and Riley hugged him tightly, the mascara-stained Kleenex still balled up in her palm. Even long after Farkle had left, she stood there, bathed in the flickering light from the streetlamp above. A small smile crept onto her face, and she bit her lip, before slowly making her way up the steps, and into the house.

* * *

I don't own Girl Meets World, Suddenly Seymour, from Little Shop of Horrors, and I don't own Kleenex. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
